Amar y ser amados
by Hinaa-chann
Summary: Termina la guerra y Sasuke cree que lo justo es que porfin muera y reunirse con aquellos que perdió, pero las cosas nunca salen como queremos y nuestra pequeña kunoichi Hinata acaba salvandolo Sisi soy malisima para los resúmenes. Es un pequeño oneshot Sasuhina entren y lean.


Buenos díassss hoy las traigo un oneshot sasuhina! Espero que lea guste jeje

Holiss soy nueva escribiendo, así que porfis no sean malos si esta mal o tiene fallos de ortografía. Esta pequeña historia me pertenece pero los grandiosos personales no... Jo pertenecen a Mashashikisimoto o como se escriba jajajaj la escribí en un concurso de un juego y me dijeron que la subiera aquí. Trata después de la guerra, ya mataron a Madara y reina la paz, sin más les dejo mis pequeñas personitas que leean agusto.

(pensamiento delos personajes)

******FLASHBACK *******

# # # fin de flashback #

&&&&&&&&&& recuerdos del pasado

Amar y ser amados

En el distrito Uchiha, en una habitación descansaba una hermosa chica de ojos perlas, a su lado estaba el hombre q más la amaba en el mundo. Sasuke Uchiha la abrazaba para no perderla nunca mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos. (aun recuero aquel día en el que cambiaste mi destino)

En una cama de hospital Sasuke despertaba algo adolorido y enfadado, tras haber debatido entre la vida y la muerte preferiría estar muerto...al menos estaría con su niisan. -¿Donde estoy ?¿que a pasado, porque no recuerdo nada?

una hermosa peli negra de ojos perlas inyectaba torpemente chakra en el pecho de Sasuke para no perderlo de camino a Konoha mientras Sakura curaba a Naruto. -A..aguante Uchiha-san, n..no dejare q..que muera! -.

###########

-U..uchiha-san me alegro q...que despierte, lle...lleva 3 semanas durmiendo.

-hmp..-tenia la mirada fija en la ventana.

-Naruto-kun e..esta muy p..preocupado p..por u..usted.-dijo mirando hacia todos lados menos a el, se moría de la vergüenza recordar como le tubo que ver el pecho al inyectarle chakra.

-que haces aquí-gruñia sin piedad-! lárgate quiero estar solo! -savia que era la culpable de que el siguiera vivo, si seguía ahí la estrangularía con sus propias manos.

-l..lo siento...Tsunade-sama me e...encargo cu...cuidarlo po...porque ella y Sakura-san están o..ocu..ocupadas con tan..-

-basta!deja de tartamudear me pones nervioso. ¿tan patética eres que no puedes ni hablar como la gente ?...aah ya recuerdo eres aquella niña rara mm Hinata ¿no? solías espiar al dove hmp no sí sirves para nada-sonreía victorioso escupiendo todo su veneno a lo mas made in Uchiha.

En ese momento Hinata tan solo agacho la cabeza reuniendo valor juntando sus manos roja cómo un tomate.

\- Si no vas a decir nada más largate me duele la cabeza.-con eso dicho y dandole la espalda se disponia a dormir.

-Me iré Uchiha-san cuando termine su revisión, porque le guste o no soy su enfermera provisional y siempre cumplo mis misones-seguia con la mirada gacha.

-Hmp...como quieras-le sorprendió ese ataque de valentía en aquella chiquilla que recordando aquella vez demostró ser fuerte en la batalla intentando salvar al dove, savia que se iba a divertir teniéndola como enfermera.

Cosas pasaron en esas semanas: muchas experiencias vividas entre paciente y enfermera,como gato y ratón. Él se la pasaba haciéndola enrojecer solo por molestarla. Le encantaba ponerla nerviosa al borde del colapso, ella no sabia porque pero empezaba a ver algo dentro de Sasuke que no veía nadie más. Aparte de esos acercamientos atrevidos de parte de él , había cierta conexión entre ambos, algo los atraía y estarían por darse cuenta pronto.

Entablaban pequeñas conversaciones de sus respectivas vidas, al principio solo hablaba Hinata y Sasuke escuchaba, esa pequeña se parecía a el más de lo que pensaba. Al tiempo el también decidió hablar de su familia con ella y Un hilo casi impercectible para ambos los estaba uniendo.

(hinata pov´s)

(los días pasan y no sé que es lo que esta pasando...no soy yo, no soy la de siempre...solo sé que quiero más de el, conocerlo. Comprendo su soledad porque es la que me embarga a mi, es duro tener que salir adelante en nuestras vidas tan similares, buscar el amor y aceptación de nuestro padre, siempre detrás de nuestros hermanos, si absolutamente solos...a diferencia de el yo siempre tuve a kurenai-sensei y mis compañeros de equipo. El nunca quiso la ayuda de nadie, solo era un niño que escogió un mal camino a causa de sus desgracias... quiero prender esa luz en su oscuridad.

Me pone muy nerviosa cuando tengo que revisarlo, lo bueno es que a mejorado y dentro de poco saldrá del hospital y eso en alguna manera me entristece no volver a verlo. Tal vez por eso aprovecha cada revisión para ir mas aya ¡ O/O...por kami-sama me esta oliendo el cabello!, me tiene agarrada por las muñecas y acerca su cara ala mía kyyaaa ¿que piensa haceer?...siento que las piernas me flaquean, sino fuera porque estoy apollada en la camilla caería al suelo.)

(sasuke pov's)

(Los días pasaban y yo disfrutaba poniéndola nerviosa, me acercaba demasiado,me enloquecía aquel olor que tenia a violetas y esa inocencia que emanaba o simplemente la avergonzaba saliendo sin camisa del baño. No savia porque pero me gustaba ver lo que provocaba en ella. Era distinta a las demás y eso lo savia bien, en ese tiempo descubrí lo cariñosa y amable que podía ser conmigo, y lo mucho que hemos sufrido, es más fuerte de lo que ella cree, podría haber elegido un camino diferente y sin embargo eligió superarse y demostrar a los demás que no era una niña rara o un estorbo como todos sabían que tiempo atrás el padre pensaba.

Cada vez mis acercamientos incontrolables y las ganas de besarla crecían... no se en que momento dejo de ser un juego.

-Sa..Sasuke-san pare o..onegai- estaba muy cerca y las piernas me temblaban.

(sasuke pov´s)

(no podía dejar de mirar esos labios tan rosas, tenían que ser mios, ella iba a ser mía.)

Estando a pocos centímetros podía sentir su torpe respiración, era embriagante. Sasuke no esperó más y junto sus labios en un rápido y necesitado beso en busca de esa luz que lo hiciera descansar,la sujetaba delos muslos mientras la apagaba más a el, Hinata sentía que su corazón se desbordaba al sentir sus lenguas en una lucha se alarmó cuando sintió una mano de Sasuke apoderarse de su pecho y otra adentrándose en su muslo lo cual no duro mucho ya que la pobre Hinata cayo desmayada por la vergüenza.

-Hmp valla niña torpe...-no le agradaba quedarse a medias pero tratándose de Hinata mucho había durado. sonreía sinceramente, aquella sonrisa que perdió en aquel nefasto día de la muerte de los Uchiha. La miraba embelesado por su gran belleza, sus largas pestañas negras,su piel blanca como la porcelana con ese sonrojo tan característico en ella ,el cabello largo con tintes azulado, su boca rosa como las fresas por causa del beso y sus ojos...como olvidar esos ojos que transmiten paz y vida a esta alma que pide a gritos que alguien la saque de la oscuridad. si Sasuke Uchiha se estaba enamorando y esperaba que nadie mas reconociera esa belleza que solo la quería para el.

-No lo quiero admitir...pero estas semanas me hiciste cambiar demostrando me muchas cosas. Hinata no se en que momento dejaste de ser mi juguete nuevo para ser la razón de querer seguir viviendo...no te pienso soltar no quiero volver a estar solo, porque tu eres mi luz en medio de la oscuridad.

-Te pasa algo sasuke-kun?- despertaba Hinata al verlo mirarla intensamente.

-Nada mi pequeña hime, solo pensaba que gracias por salvarme la vida aquel día. Si no lo hubieras echo y no fueras sido mi enfermera ahora no estaríamos aquí, y no sabría lo que es no estar solo y ser feliz.

-Sasuke todos tenemos un destino, y el mio era traerte de nuevo a la vida aquel día, para estar con la gente que te quiere aunque ayas cometido errores. ahora tienes un nuevo empezar aquí en Konoha conmigo, Naruto,Sakura y todos los demás. Sabes que te amo y el fruto de nuestra relación es lo que mas anhelo que nazca, me as echo la mujer mas feliz y todo gracias a ti.

Siempre aprenderemos cosas nuevas en este mundo una de ellas es que nunca es tarde para amar y ser amados.

Fin.


End file.
